Just Another Day
by keller12917
Summary: Jeannie's news struck Mike hard. Mike's always tried to coach his young partner though that things aren't always what they might seem. Will Mike listen to his own words of wisdom this time?


**A/N This was inspired by a writer's challenge. The prompt we were to use should show in bold print.** **Happy** **Father's Day to all fathers, as well as mothers who have to be or have had to be both mother and father.**

 **The idea for the poem written by Steve personally was borrowed from Dublin Writer with her kind permission. In her story "Gone But Not Forgotten" DW had put a poem in her story that was to have been composed by Steve. If anyone wishes to borrow DW's idea I recommend you be respectful enough to message her for her permission. Thank you for allowing me to use your idea DW. It is deeply appreciated.**

 **Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me and her encouragement.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

It had been what seemed to be a normal Friday morning when Steve Keller walked into homicide squad. When he saw his partner reading that letter for about the thousandth time, Steve was determined to find out why it had Mike so out of sorts. He headed straight for Mike's office and entered, closing the door.

"All right, Mike you've stewed over that letter since it came Tuesday. What's Jeannie written?" Steve inquired pointedly.

"What makes you think this letter is from Jeannie, hotshot?" Mike's tone held the same glare his eyes did as they rested on his partner.

"Well, for starters whenever you've been reading it you've muttered a lot more than usual. When it usually concerns Jeannie your mutterings are more unintelligible and that's how they are this time. For another thing I recognize Jeannie's writing. I've gotten quite a few letters from her myself you know," Steve reminded Mike candidly, but quickly realized that admission only fuelled the glare even more. "Mike, the point is you're stewing and I thought it might help if you told me what's wrong."

"You know me pretty well, I guess," Mike finally admitted as the Stone glare softened. "Jeannie's not making it home for father's day. She claimed she had some make up exam."

"Your daughter doesn't normally lie to you, Mike. There some reason you should be thinking there's something else keeping her from coming home?" Steve asked.

"When I called her finally Wednesday night I heard a man's voice in the background. I think Jeannie's seeing someone." Mike spoke brusquely. "And from the voice it sounded like an older someone."

Steve couldn't speak for a moment or two as the surprise of that statement washed over him. He wasn't sure how to respond to Mike's revelation but he knew how it made him feel. Finally he managed to pull his thoughts together and speak as calmly as he could.

"Mike, what makes you think it's an older someone? And what makes you think it wasn't just the TV you heard in the background? It's possible that's what it was instead of her seeing someone. I mean you must have some reason for suspecting it was a real person." Steve wasn't doing so well at hiding his agitation.

"A TV doesn't say' Jeannie dear'," Mike remarked with a frown. "Now does it?!"

Steve once again had lost the power of speech. He stood there only able to shake his head as a million scenarios ran through his mind. He hoped that Mike's thought was wrong. Steve went and got both a cup of coffee adding more than the normal amount of sugar to both. He had finished almost half of his before he could even speak again.

"All right so what's the next step then, Mike?" Steve inquired.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mike had finally found his smile. "You're going to do a little recon, buddy boy."

"ME?! Mike, what exactly are you talking about recon and why only me? I mean..." Steve started to stutter.

"Okay, okay, you and me are going to do a little recon. Does that sound better to you?" Mike asked a little perturbed and Steve nodded.

As Mike told Steve all the information he had gathered from the phone call Wednesday night to that morning's sighting of Jeannie in, of all places, San Francisco. Steve listened attentively and at times felt surprise that showed on his face. That afternoon Steve acquired information from an old friend of his at the same hotel that Mike had spotted Jeannie going into.

"All right, you were right. I showed my friend Jeannie's picture and he positively identified her as the young lady with an older man. They checked in about 10:45. He has a way of getting information so if he happened to hear more he'll call me," Steve informed Mike.

"Good thing you've got a friend in the hotel business. Was he able to tell you anything else?" Mike asked impatiently.

"Just that the man mentioned another lady would be arriving and was to be sent up to his suite as well. This man must be well off; he tipped my friend a couple of C-notes," Steve remarked with a low whistle.

"What has my daughter got herself into?" Mike wondered with a slight frown. "This guy, whoever he is, can take her to fancier places than you or I ever thought about buddy boy."

"Speak for yourself, Mike. Where there's a will there's a way," Steve teased.

"Oh there is, is there? Just what else have you kept from me? Is there something I should know?" Mike asked his face reddened a bit.

"Now, Mike I just spoke in general. Don't get your blood pressure up. You know you were told to watch that," Steve reminded Mike.

"How could I forget? Between you and my daughter, though, sometimes it has felt like it was about through the roof," Mike commented. "Get on those reports, boy wonder."

Steve gave a salute and left Mike's office. As he worked on reports he kept glancing Mike's way. He hoped Jeannie had a good explanation because Mike looked like a kettle almost at full boil. When Steve's friend finally called from the Mark Hopkins hotel it was almost seven thirty. He rose from his chair as he talked on the phone and grabbed his jacket with his free hand. Mike saw the movement and hurried and got his coat and hat on and rushed to Steve's desk. Finally Steve hung up the phone and told Mike what his friend had told him. Mike happened to know the manager of the restaurant they were going to. He hoped the manager could be talked into Steve being allowed to do a one-time undercover job there.

Later, as Steve was dressed in a waiter uniform, he had no idea how he'd let Mike talk him into this. He worried Jeannie might kill both of them if this went wrong. They had arranged with the manager that a real waiter would be nearby in case of any trouble. He had tried talking Mike into just speaking with Jeannie himself, but Mike refused. He started to remember other times Mike had shown his stubborn side. Steve felt it would have been better all the way around if Mike had let Steve do the busboy routine.

Cautiously he carried out a tray loaded with four dinners on it. He knew Mike was as disguised as he could be but that wasn't enough to keep him off of Steve's radar. Steve tried to act very casual as he moved past Jeannie's table. Just then a comedy of errors ensued when a lady near Jeannie lost a radish from her salad right into Steve's path. He tried to keep his footing but found himself going down. Jeannie glanced that way and immediately recognized him as he landed flat on his back. Jeannie rose from her chair with a surprised look on her face.

"Steve?!" Jeannie called out. "What are you doing in that waiter outfit?"

Mike had seen Steve in trouble and rushed toward him as well, bumping the chair of the man Jeannie sat with. **Steve struggled to come up with an explanation but was at his wits end. He wondered again why did his partner have to be so stubborn?! If he'd only taken Steve's advice they wouldn't be in this situation. There was no escape for them, not when she was standing right there. Oh boy, did they have some explaining to do!** The real waiter took the tray from Steve's hand where he had managed miraculously to balance it. Steve was red faced as Jeannie helped him to his feet.

"You alright, buddy boy?" Mike questioned.

"Mike?!" Jeannie's voice was surprised but a bit terse. "All right, you two, what's going on? How did you two know I was in town much less here? And again I'd like to know what is with your outfits?"

Mike saw the man he'd bumped wiping soup from his face and all of sudden recognition hit Mike. He looked from Steve to Jeannie to the man and then thought oh boy Steve's going to kill me.

"Herman Perryman?" Mike inquired with surprise in his tone.

"Yes, Mike, Uncle Herman. He got a transfer to Tempe and he and Aunt Millie got in touch with me. We thought we'd surprise you for father's day but looks like we all surprised each other," Jeannie remarked with a quiet chuckle. "That still doesn't explain what you and Steve were doing."

"He...I..." Steve tried to get words out. "You mean he's your uncle? Your real uncle?"

"Of course what did you think, Steve? I mean you didn't think..." Jeannie started than saw the look on Steve's face and the sheepish look on Mike's "Oh no you thought I was... Just wait until I get you two alone."

"Steven Keller, meet Herman Perryman. Herman, this is my partner Steve, who probably wants to throttle me about now. Herman is Helen's baby brother, Steve. I goofed I guess," Mike admitted with a smile.

"I'd say so, Michael. I'll be back." Steve couldn't hide his irritation.

When Steve returned dressed in his regular clothes he was introduced to Jeannie's Aunt Millie. Steve was very polite in his greeting to her but he felt awkward there. When it was arranged Mike would ride in the taxi with them and Jeannie, Steve handed Mike his bag of clothes and left. Steve made himself scarce the next day so that Mike could enjoy his time with Jeannie and her uncle and aunt. Sunday morning Steve was awakened by a knocking at the door. He tried to ignore it but the knock became more persistent. He pulled on his robe as he rushed to the door. Jeannie waited when the door opened and heard Steve let out a low groan.

"Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead. We came to get you to go with us for brunch," Jeannie reminded him and saw he was about to protest. "Don't think of not going you're family too. I'll wait while you shower and dress. You don't have to dress fancy, not even a suit. All that matters is that his son is there with him today as well as his daughter."

"All right come on in then," Steve begrudgingly invited. "I'll get done as quickly as possible."

Jeannie waited as Steve did what he needed before they left. At the restaurant Mike had chosen for his father's day brunch, Steve realized Mike was between him and Jeannie. After their orders were placed and before the food was delivered Jeannie gave Mike her father's day card and gift. Steve watched as Mike read her card and letter with a huge smile. Mike expressed joy at his gift of a certificate for new fishing equipment. She also handed him a gift wrapped box which contained a reel she'd picked out with help from her uncle. Mike and Jeannie shared a tight hug and Mike gave her a fatherly kiss. They exchanged I love yous and huge smiles. Steve felt nervous about giving Mike what he had for him, although he'd shared it with Jeannie the week before over the phone. Jeannie sought Steve's eyes and realized he was almost afraid to give Mike what he had. She nodded at Steve urging him to go ahead. Mike saw Jeannie's head movement and glanced at Steve.

"Buddy boy, you've got something as well?" Mike asked quietly.

"Excuse us, we'll be right back." Jeannie's aunt spoke.

Mike and Steve both rose from their seats as she started to stand up. Her husband took his wife's hint and went with her to the restrooms. Both had been able to tell that Steve seemed nervous. As they got to the restroom area they saw Steve handed Mike two envelopes.

"It's not much really, Mike." Steve sounded apologetic.

"He's selling himself short again, Mike. You'll love it," Jeannie beamed.

"He does do that often. We'll continue to work on him, sweetheart. I know I can count on your help." Mike spoke with confidence.

Mike opened the long envelope and found it was a reservation for a chartered combination fishing and whale watching trip. The grin that spread across his face was as broad as with Jeannie's gift. He cuffed Steve's neck with great affection. Mike pocketed both Steve's and Jeannie's gifts before he lost them. Afterwards he opened the card from Steve and read it silently. Mike felt emotional at the father's day card 'for someone who's a dad to me'. Steve's head lowered as Mike took the sheet of paper out of the card. Mike opened it slowly as he glanced between Steve and Jeannie.

"He wrote that himself, Mike. I thought it was one of the most beautiful writings I'd ever heard when he called me last week." Jeannie couldn't hide her pride in Steve.

Mike read the poem* Steve had written and tears were in his eyes before he finished. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket after a moment. After he'd read the words again he folded it very carefully and placed it in his wallet. Steve couldn't speak but when Mike pulled him into his embrace he didn't hesitate to return his hug.

"Thank you, son. That's one of the most beautiful poems I've ever seen in my life. I'll treasure it forever as I do you and Jeannie," Mike managed to get out. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Mike. Happy Father's Day." Steve's voice was emotional.

Jeannie was sniffling beside Mike and he handed her his handkerchief. At the same time Steve reached out and he and Jeannie gave each other's hand a tender squeeze. In years to come there were many more Father's Days for Mike Stone but this one was the most special in a very long time. And to think that when Jeannie had wrote to inform Mike she couldn't make it home for Father's Day he had thought this holiday was going to be just another day.

*Steve's words to Mike

For years I travelled alone.  
No home or family or dad to call my own.

Tears and joys that couldn't be shared.  
Before there was nobody who truly cared.

Then I fell in with a father and daughter named Stone.  
Though you're not my blood from birth, it's always felt that you've been my dad all along.

I cherish you, Mike. Thank you for being the only dad a person needs.  
Happy Father's Day With Love,  
Always, Steve


End file.
